god of elements
by niccunningham
Summary: The story of how Kratos became the god of elements


God of elements

My name is Kratos and I'll show you how I became the god of elements.

The Aegean sea. You fowl beast! I shall send you back to the depths of Hades. Cried Kratos as he said to some undead soldiers. As he started slaughtering the soldiers. More of them climbed to the deck of the ship. He killed them all. He opened a deck door. And went inside the ship. As he went deeper, a giant serpent came out of nowhere and attacked the warrior. Kratos used the blades of chaos, he was able to injure the serpent's head. Slashing the serpent's left eye. The serpent retreated. He spotted a man behind bars crying for help. Kratos decided to help him whether he wanted to him to help him or not. He spotted some of the ship's crew members being attacked by another serpent and a flock of furies. He killed the furies. The serpent retreated. There was a hole in one of the ships. Kratos began to swim in the flooded area of the ship. He spotted a man hiding from some undead archers. It's you! Said the man. The visions were true! Kratos ran towards to the archers and killed them, saving the sailors. Kratos heard a woman scream. It was coming from the locked door. Find the key! shouted the voice. He climbed on the ladder of the sail. He made his way onto another ship. He spotted water splashing. The water turned into a head. Lord Poseidon. Kratos. Before you reach Athens, there is a task you must complete. This beast is hydra. It has terrorized my seas too long. Your skills are impressive, but you need help. You need the power of the gods. Take this power to defeat your enemies. The lord of the seas granted him the power of water. Get away from me! cried a voice. Kratos climbed on another ship. It turned out to be more of the hydra's heads attacking the crew and the captain of the ship. A giant golden hydra head rose out of the water. Kratos used his water bending abilities to form an ice disk using pure mental focus. He would make a huge wave at the hydra. The hydra was weekend. Using the blades of chaos, he impaled the hydra in the mouth with the sail. The death of the golden head caused the other hydra's heads to explode. He heard a cry for help coming from the hydra's mouth. He went inside the hydra's neck. He found the captain dangling for life. He grabbed him by the key and pulled him to safety. Thank you. May I borrow this? Asked Kratos. He unlocked the door and went inside the ship. He kicked a door open. And saw some women being slaughtered by some undead soldiers. He killed them all. Killed like animals, victims laid before him, a reminder of his own past. A past he could never escape. All his hopes rested in the gods. No matter how much wine he consumed, no matter how many women he could have sex with, he could not escape the memories. Athena! Cried Kratos. The statue of Athena on the ship opened its eyes. I have served the gods for ten years. When will you release me from these memories. We have one more task for you, Kratos. Your greatest challenge awaits you in Athens. My niece Ate laid siege as we speak. Athens is on the urge of destruction. Zeus has banned the gods from declaring war on each other. That is why it must be you. Only a mortal trained the gods has a chance of defeating Ate. And if I'm able to do this, to kill a god, the visions… they will end? Complete this task. And your past will be forgiven. Have faith, Kratos. As his ship was approaching the dock, some undead soldiers boarded the ship and started to attack the mortal. The mortal used his water techniques to kill them. He entered the dock's building and spotted more undead soldiers. Kratos killed them all. He found a switch that turned out to be an elevator. He spotted two men running from four minotaurs. He used the power of water to make ice prisons, killing the four monsters. He found another elevator. As soon as he got off the elevator, two men lied dead. There was also an armored cyclops. By stabbing the cyclops in the head, he was able to kill it, as he went deeper inside the building. Aphrodite. Kratos, the gods of Olympus are pleased with your progress. But your skills will not be enough to kill Ate. I hereby give you the power of earth and the power to freeze your enemies. But you must earn the gift. Medusa. The queen of the gorgons. Bring me her head. And I'll give you its power. Using water, he was able to freeze the gorgon and rip its head. Using medusa's head, he was able to freeze three minotaurs. After killing the monsters and continue on his quest. He stumbled on a giant crossbow. He fired the bow and shot the block. He found that the door could not be opened. He climbed the wall. He found his way. He pushed a statue. Knocking it down. He climbed on the head of the statue, and climbed on the ladder. He fired a giant crossbow's dangling arrow Into the same room with the locked door. He fired the giant crossbow at the door. There was something on the other side. It turned out to be minotaurs. She continued onward as a strange woman figured. Kratos was about to attack the woman with the blades of chaos. The woman said, do not fear, Kratos. I'm here to help you defeat Ate. I'll show you the path to Ate. Kratos found Ate, the god of evil. I have not forgotten you. Kratos found a stair case that lead to Ate. In his way were two minotaurs. He earth bended them. He came across two normal cyclops. He managed to kill them. She found a girl telling him to stay away. Kratos followed her. She slipped and fell bleeding to death. He found a key. He took it. He made it to the rooftops of Athens, using the key. There was something that was barrowing its way under the ground. It was a floating undead soldier. He killed it. He went deeper into Athens. He saw a man on the other building with a lever. You. I must get across. Extend the bridge. He pulled the switch. And a bridge formed. He found an elevator. He got into it. He made it to Athens town square. She spotted the girl she talked too. She was captured by two furies. He traveled to the temple of the oracle. A group of 10 furies attacked Kratos, but he killed them all. Kratos traveled inside the temple. He went deeper in the temple. He heard a cry! He ran towards it. It was the girl. She made the furies let go of her and dropped her and she grabbed a rope. He pulled a statue. With that act, Kratos set in motion, the events that would lead to his downfall. Choose your enemies wisely. Your strength will not be enough to destroy Ate. One power will be strong enough to kill Ate, Pandora's box, which lays beyond Athens. He was on his way. He made it to the sewers of Athens. There were some undead archers. Using the lightning bolt, he killed the archers. He found switch that forms a platform into a stair case. He made his way into the desert of lost souls. He found a statue of Athena. Kratos, the journey forward is paralist. But you must complete if you want to safe Athens. Can pandora's box be real. The box exsist. It is the most powerful weapon a mortal or god could have. And with such a weapon, I could defeat Ate. With the box anything could be possible. It's located far in the desert of lost souls. There are safe passages through the deadly suns. You must find the sirens. Follow the songs of the sirens, Kratos. Find and destroy them all, and the path through the deadly sands will be opened to you. He was on his quest. He found a siren and killed it. You must find and destroy the 2 remaining sirens before you may pass. He found the second one and killed it. He found the last siren and killed it. The path was opened he continued on his quest. The wind was blowing the sand and there was a horn. He blew the horn which caused the sand to stop blowing. He saw another horn. And before he continued on, some sirens showed up out of the ground. He found a horn and blew on it, sending Kronos. Kronos the last of the mighty titans emerged from the desert's sand. On his back was Pandora's temple. For three days we climbed the mountain. He knew he would recover Pandoras box or parish, never to return to the world. He crossed a bridge to pandora's temple. He found an undead mopper. So. You think you can conquer the temple of the gods. Do you? It's never been done. You know. Soon the furies will bring the remains of you to burn. May the gods give you the power to conquer the evilness of Athen. God luck, Spartan. As he was going inside the temple, there was a problem. Two tusk cyclops attacked the warrior. The warrior managed the kill them. He climbed up the stairs. The gates opened. The gates closed. He found a book reading: this temple was erected in honor of and at the command of the mighty Zeus. He continued the quest. He made it to the rings of Pandora. He spotted and got passed some boobytraps. He found a switch to an elevator. He found the switch which would release a huge light. He found a switch which would move the rings of Pandora. He found another passage way. He found carvings made of gold. He found another passage way where he met Artemis. Artemis. Said kratos. Kratos, the gods demand more of you. You have learned to use the blades of chaos. But they will not be powerful enough to complete your task. I offer you the blade I used to kill a titan. Take the blade of Artemis to complete your task. He made it to the challenge of Atlas and continued on his task. He spotted a group of soldiers being attacked by undead soldiers. He killed the undead soldiers saving the soldiers and their lives. He found the shield of hades. He came across a room with giant saw blades. He traveled deeper in the temple. He required the architect's son's head. The bodies of those who tried to find Pandora's box laid before him. Kratos experienced this before. He experienced in a battlefield. The battle lasted for hours. He made a call that to the sky. gods! Save me! My life is yours. The god that came to his aid was Ate. That call would haunt him forever. By that god. What have I become? He returned to the rings of Pandora. He found a switch that would combine the two pieces forming a light. He found the challenge of Poseidon. He found himself in an arena. He spotted a giant Ceberus, a giant three headed dog. Kratos was able to kill it. He found a switch, which turned out to be a turntable. The turntable led Kratos to a mountain edge. He had to climb the mountain. He found some cages full of prisoners. He managed to get all of the prisoners out of the cages. He needed to make a sacrifice. He grabbed a undead soldier. And the trap burned it. He found the trident of Poseidon. He grabbed it and now had the ability to breath underwater. As he reached the surface, he found a switch. He returned to the rings of Pandora. Zeus offered Kratos the power of fire. The Anemios gave Kratos the power of air. Returning to the rings of Pandora, he was able to swim into the pool of the ring. He made it to the challenge of hades. He found that he must make blood sacrifice on his atlas, before he can pass. He accepted it. He had to kill four undead centaurs. and their leader. The pass was opened. He had to get through some hard traps. Hades required Kratos to kill every evil being in the maze. He killed every evil being, which opened a passage way. He stepped on a preasure pad on the floor which raised the fountain of hades. He found a switch underwater which revealed a huge light coming from the statue of hades. He found a door. The door had a wheel as a knob. The door opened. He made it to the rings of Pandora. A giant door opened and there was a giant mechanical minotaur. He managed to kill it. He spotted another mirror. Lord Hades. your skills are impressive, Kratos. But your skills won't carry you to your ultimate task. I offer you the swords and spirit orbs of Hades. take these weapons, Kratos. Rocks started to fall from the walls and roofs. The temple was about to collapse. A giant statue rose out of the mountain. Your progress is impressive. But be warned. Ounce you are sent to the upper part of the temple, you will not be able to return to pandora's box. As Kratos traveled through the temple, he came across an undead goat man. He killed it. Kratos had been in service to the gods long enough to know the harpy was sent as a warning, a reminder of his master and a decision that cost Kratos everything. He almost died of the barbarians. He had to trade anything to save himself. Gods! The skies split apart. And the god of evil stepped forth. Approaching the skies, Ate saved Kratos. She would turn him into the most evil warrior, his servant on earth. Ate killed those who would kill Kratos and his men. The rage of Ate exploded within. But he would learn the cost, a price that he had to pay. You beast! Return to your master. Tell the goddess of evil. I'm hers no more. The harpy flew away. He made his way to the cliffs of madness. He found a wall puzzle to put together. The path for Kratos was cleared. But still, the memories came back to him. He knew what he had done in the name of Ate. Kratos knew he could not serve his master. She had one purpose, to kill the goddess of evil. Ate you will die for what you did. Using the skulls he found, he was able to unlock a secret passage way. He found Athena on top of the box. Kratos, your task is at an end. You're the first mortal to reach Pandora's box. There is still time to save Athens. You must bring the box back to Athens and use it to kill Ate. Return to Athens. After a thousand years, Pandora's box was finally released. Kratos found why he had to destroy the goddess of evil. Far away in Athens, Ate knew Kratos completed his task. So little Spartan. You recovered Zeus's precious box. But you will not live enough to see it opened. I will seek you that. Good bye, Spartan. You will rot in the depths of hades. as the life began to Leave Kratos. His thoughts returned to that horrible night. Even in death. The memories and the flashes would not fade. How could he forget spilling the blood of his own family, a cruel trick by the goddess of evil. Ate! From this day forth, the mark of you terrible deeds and the death of your wife and child will remain fastened to your skin, never to be removed. And with that curse, the ghost of Spartan had been born. As the minions of Ate claimed Pandora's box, kratos's life faded. And he fell into the underworld. But kratos did not want to rest. He attended to live. He found his way out of the underworld and back to Athens. There was one last task left. Zeus! Do you see what your daughter can do? Athens have fallen and Pandora's box is mine. Kratos returned to the underworld. Is that the best you can do? You send a broken mortal to defeat me? The Goddess of Evil? Kratos fired a lightning Bolt at the chain of the box, which caused the box to fall. After thousands of years, Pandora's box was finally opened. The power of the gods unleashed before him. You are still just a mortal. Every bit is week as the day you begged the gods to save your life. I am not the same man you found that day. The monster has returned to kill you. You have no idea what a true monster is. The two warrior's swords clashed. Ate formed a sucking black hole. Sucking Kratos in. do you recognize this place? the location of your biggest failure. Here is a chance to undo the bad deeds you did. The nightmares that haunted Kratos for the past 10 years have now taken forward. His past stood before him. By the gods, can this be real. A bunch of clones that looked like Kratos started to attack the woman and her child. But kratos killed the clones. The house faded away. Kratos, said his wife. Please take us home! You see, goddess of Evil, You took them once. But you won't have them again. You cannot save them, Kratos. You gave them up and quest for power. There is a price you must pay for everything you gave. Not that price. Ate controlled the blades of chaos and killed the woman and her child. You should have joined me, Kratos. You could have been stronger. He saw a sword shaped bridge he crossed before by the gods. The battle was not over. Gods had one final gift to Kratos. I still have allies in Olympus, Ate. Now you will see how strong I am. Kratos earth bended a giant boulder and made a giant wave strike Ate. Kratos released a huge chunk of fire. Remember, Kratos. It was I who saved you in your time of greatest need. I haven't forgotten, Ate. I remember how you saved me that night. I was trying to make you a great warrior. You did. Kratos stabbed Ate in the chest. He pulled out the sword. Kratos covered Ate in a spiritual yellow light. Ate's body turned to dust. The city half of Athens had been saved and would thrive again. The same could not happen to Kratos. He rebuilt his soul with the help of the gods. Athena, rid me of the nightmares. You have done well, Kratos. Though, we moan the death of Zeus's daughter, the gods are please with you. We promised that your sins would be forgiven. So they are. But, we did not promise to take away your nightmares. No man or god could forget the terrible things you did. However, you can save your wife and child by traveling to the temple of fate. In the end, Knowing that the nightmares and visions would only leave him if he traveled to the time his wife and child were murdered. They journey to the temple of fate was a success. The sisters of fate and the gods of Olympus agreed to let Kratos change his fate. He went through the mirrors of destiny and saved his wife and child and brought them to the present. The minions of Ate still rebelled all over ancient Greece. Using the spirit orbs of Hades, he possessed the enemy monsters and the minions of Ate. Kratos made portal a portal for all of the enemy monsters and minions of Ate. The enemy monsters must stop fighting with humans and mortals and the gods and return to their home in Tartarus. Before the last enemy monster bowed respectfully and walked through the portal and the portal closed. The marks and ashes faded away. Zeus invited Kratos and his wife and child to mount Olympus. Zeus said to Kratos. The world is entering a new age of prosperity, love and peace. Our time protecting mankind will never be over. We will always protect mankind no matter what. The ancient Greek nations started living together. The dark forces of the world would never surrender. Different groups of people must learn to live together. This is my new mission, to use the power of the gods to guide the world toward peace. 100 years later,Kratos lied on his death bed. He said to the gods, I'm sorry, Zeus. I failed to bring peace. Even with Ate dead and her minions and enemy monsters locked away in Tartarus, Darkness still surrounds humanity. There wasn't enough time. Don't worry, Kratos. Said Zeus. You and your family will be together in Olympus for all eternity. We'll guide the world toward peace and we will and never give up. Lifted like a feather, Kratos found himself being risen out of his death bed and placed on solid earth. You'll not die this day. The gods can't let someone who did such great service to die of old age. Ate's tactics were brutal. Her path of destruction had to be stopped. There is new throne in Olympus. Take these stairs. They lead you to your wife and child and your ultimate reward. Kratos smiled and walked through the portal which leaded him to mount Olympus. He climbed up the stairs and opened the door revealing with a throne room and three thrones. His wife and child were sitting on the two thrones. Welcome, Kratos. We waited for you. Please take your rightful place on the throne. So, Kratos sat on the main throne, from that point on. Throughout the rest of time, whenever men rose forth for good causes or for evil, they did so well under the watchful eye of the man who defeated a goddess. They were driven forward by Kratos, the mortal who became the god of elements.

The End.


End file.
